Cuando vi a los ojos de Ágape
by P-Y-Z-K
Summary: Ágape. Ese amor puro, intangible e incorrompible del que habla el ágape es la clase de amor que precisamente Yuri Plisetsky conocerá en su aislamiento. Y aún así, se las arregla para convertir el ágape en algo capaz de contaminarse, en algo que puede ser llenado de máculas. Si tan solo supiera que eso es exactamente lo que busca, algo no perecedero y bondadoso.


Yuri estaba harto de todo.

Si pudiera resumir su vida durante los últimos meses sólo podría mascullar una palabra entre dientes; decepción.

Se decepcionaba poco a poco de sus entrenadores, y de la vida como un exitoso patinador. Se decepcionó de salir al aire libre gracias a los flashes de las cámaras fotográficas y los encabezados sensacionalistas.

Sobre todo se había decepcionado del amor.

Otabek y Mila habían comenzado una relación seria.

Y aunque él siempre había tenido sus sentimientos por Otabek muy claros, él no los tenía por Yuri.

Revivía en su memoria una y otra vez la conversación que tuvo con Otabek, su mejor amigo.

O eso esperaba que fuese aún.

« _— Si tanto te gusta esa persona, quizá deberías decirlo, Yuri._

 _Y Yuri, sacado de quicio porque_ _Otabek_ _no entiende indirectas, decide ser directo._

 _—_ _¡Pues lo estoy haciendo!_ _—_ _exclama, eufórico_ _—_ _. ¡Estoy enamorado de ti,_ _Otabek_ _Altin_ _!_

 _Otabek_ _se queda callado por dos cosas: uno, el le gusta a su mejor amigo. Dos; se lo acaba de confesar. Tres; a él no le gusta su mejor amigo._

 _—_ _Yuri, creo que... Yuri, me parece que tú no me gustas a mí. Eres mi mejor amigo, y quiero que se quede así. Yo... Lo lamento. Mila y yo estamos en algo serio desde hace un par de meses, y lamento no..._ _—_

 _Yuri lo interrumpió._

 _—_ _¿Mila y tú? ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste nada!? Siempre que pasa algo en mi vida eres el primero en saberlo, ¿No debería tener yo el mismo trato?_ _— exclama_ _—. No, ¿Sabes qué? No tengo derecho, pero sí tengo derecho a estar enojado durante un rato._

 _Yuri mira a_ _Otabek_ _, y con lágrimas -de la más vivaz de las rabias encarnadas- en los ojos, decide darse la vuelta y salir, a ver si así podía olvidarse un poco de todo. »_

De esa conversación ya habían pasado un par de días, y ninguno de los dos se había dignado a dirigirse la palabra.

Yuri suspiró y dio un trago a su café descafeinado con sustituto de azúcar. Otabek había estado saliendo con Mila. Y no le había dicho nada. Encima su amor no era correspondido.

Todo el conjunto de minutos siguientes los hizo casi en automático; recoger el traje y los zapatos negros, mandar envolver el regalo de bodas, recoger los anillos que mandó hacer y de paso, comprar un perfume nuevo y las últimas cosas que necesitaría (especialmente una cafetera dolce gusto con sus cápsulas y jabón, mucho jabón). Ya había dejado a su gato encargado con su abuelo, por lo que creía no habría problema.

Se cambió y colocó los zapatos en la sastrería, donde un señor bonachón que fungía como sastre hacía un par de dobladillos aquí y allá. Una vez acabó se puso perfume y acomodando sus mangas y corbata guardó todo en orden y subió al auto.  
Condujo hacia un salón de eventos a las afueras de Moscú y después de estacionar su auto sacó una invitación de su bolsillo y el estuche con los anillos grabados. Pidió ayuda para meter el regalo de bodas (una lavadora y un juego de sábanas de seda en color turquesa) y después de enseñar la invitación entró al recinto.

Ahí encontró a los dos novios, o más bien esposos; Yuuri Katsuki y Viktor Nikiforov, tomados de las manos y esperando a que llegaran el resto de los invitados. Habían citado a las cuatro, y él había llegado a las cuatro diez. Ahí estaba ya la familia de Yuuri y algunos de sus amigos (como siempre, esas tres traviesas niñas provocando el caos a donde van), algunos conocidos de Viktor (y su tío, al que le tenía mucho aprecio y fue casi como su padre) y sentados en una mesa estaban Phichit, Jean-Jacques (acompañado de su mujer Isabella, por supuesto) y Christophe. Los tres saludaron - JJ quizá algo a la fuerza- y Yuri respondió el saludo a su extraña y quizá algo agresiva manera. No importaba, estaban acostumbrados.

Viktor al verlo corrió y sin aviso alguno lo abrazó. Él hizo un gesto de hastío pero no hizo nada para quitárselo de encima. Después de todo estaba contento de ver que volvía a su relajado ser, después de haberlo visto durante dos meses y medio convertido en _bridezilla_. Que si el traje era demasiado blanco y la tela no estaba bien, si debía llevar encaje en la corbata o no, si cenarían comida rusa o japonesa, que si mejor optaban por italiana, si el salón era lindo, el color de los manteles, los cubiertos, las flores en la cuchara y hasta los peinados.

Al final todo salió de maravilla y una vez más Yuuri pudo volver a ser el nervioso, y no el que calmara a Viktor.

Los invitados fueron llegando de poco a poco, hasta que por fin el salón estuvo lleno y pudieron comenzar el brindis y la cena.

Y sí, hubo _piroshki_ y _katsudon_.

Se la había pasado realmente bien, había conversado con Phichit acerca de fotografías para Instagram y lo que más le alegraba es que había arreglado las cosas con Otabek. Habían vuelto a hablar como amigos, pero Yuri sabía que mientras no lo superara seguiría sintiendo ese hueco en el estómago cada vez que le viera sonreírle a Mila.

Revisó la hora; se hacía tarde, y la carretera era imposiblemente peligrosa a oscuras.

Decidió levantarse y hacer un seco cabeceo para despedirse, luego se dirigió con Viktor y Yuuri para despedirse de manera correcta, dejar que lo abrazaran y desearles buen viaje (porque irían a Nápoles de luna de miel la mañana siguiente) y felicitarlos, porque en el fondo estaba muy feliz de que encontraran el amor el uno en el otro.

Una vez salió se metió de nuevo en el auto y lo puso en marcha.

Y comenzó a conducir.

Quería olvidar todo. Hace cuatro años pensó que la vida le estaba dando su mejor cara. Había ganado a los quince años un grand prix (a los dieciséis quedó en segundo lugar, a los diecisiete y dieciocho sí había vuelto a ganar), ganó plata en los juegos Olímpicos de invierno, era famoso hasta cierto punto, tenía dinero suficiente y más del suficiente.

Pero a los diecinueve la vida le resultaba insípida; al salir a pasear las cámaras lo seguían (a veces no le agradaba tanta invasión a su privacidad), los entrenamientos cada vez le exigían más y más tiempo libre. Sobre todo estaba decepcionado del amor. Pensó que encontraría algo hermoso como el amor de Yuuri y Viktor.

En lugar de eso encontró un hueco, un par de palabras tristes, decepción y pesimismo. Y a Otabek y Mila devorándose las caras.

No se había percatado que había comenzado a llorar. Se enjugó las lágrimas y siguió manejando en la fría y oscura noche.  
Tuvo que salir de la autopista en algún momento (siguiendo la dirección del mapa y con mucha ayuda de google maps) y seguir por un camino apenas pavimentado, de dos carriles. Dio vuelta a la derecha y le tocaba seguir por un camino de un carril, por el que se encontraban varios pueblecillos. Apenas iban a dar las ocho, y casi llegaba con el casero que le rentaría parte de la casa en donde se quedaría.

Llegó a un pueblo con apariencia de ser antigua, Yuri no sabía con exactitud en qué año (no estudió historia, por favor) y buscó una casa pequeña, rodeada de macetas con flores. Bajó rápidamente del auto y tocó a la puerta.

Le abrió un viejo con cara de haberse comido un limón, con un par de llaves en la mano derecha y varias hojas en la izquierda. Sin decir nada se las entregó a Yuri y éste se volvió a meter al auto, conduciendo hasta llegar a una intersección con gasolinera. Llenó el tanque y se fue por el lado izquierdo, luego dio vuelta a la derecha para seguir en un camino de tierra húmeda por la nieve. Siguió por lo menos media hora hasta visilumbrar una enorme casa. Esperó encontrar el portón cerrado, en lugar de eso encontró una de las puertas abiertas, en donde estaba pegado un papel con letra pulcra y manuscrita, escrito en ella un mensaje que más bien pareciese estar traducido con _google translate_ :

 _«Recuerdas que el casero dijo que tendrías compañero? Soy yo, te he dejado el portón abierto,_ _ciérralo_ _cuando entres, ¡Gracias!: )»_

Arrancó el papel y lo aventó al asiento de copiloto, avanzó un poco y puso el auto en neutral, cerró el portón, puso el candado y volvió a arrancar, siguiendo el camino hasta encontrar un estacionamiento de tres espacios, donde ya había un auto bastante austero aparcado. Cuando por fin se estacionó, observó la casa en la oscuridad de la noche; de un estilo antiguo, era probablemente de la Rusia zarista (de las pocas cosas que había aprendido en historia). Tenía cuatro pisos y se notaba que había un ático enorme; el primer piso tenía la puerta y algunas ventanas pequeñas, el segundo tenía ventanales alargados y delgados, el tercero tenía balcones por todos lados y finalmente el cuarto tenía ya no ventanas, éstas eran tan grandes que más bien uno diría que las paredes eran de cristal. El ático tenía ventanas circulares de obviamente una época más actual.

Con una de las llaves abrió y encontró con que el recinto era bastante lujoso por dentro también. Sin embargo no lujoso en relación a la época de zares, si no lujoso dentro de la época contemporánea y la modernidad, debido a que lo único parecido que había a la época era la arquitectura de la casa.

Se imaginaba ya el porqué el hombre ese había decidido dejar de vivir ahí; sería un poco macabro vivir ahí, solo, sin nadie que te acompañara.

Y más porque decían que esa casa estaba un poquito embrujada, pero sólo un poquito.

Solamente tomó su pijama, su teléfono celular y su cargador junto con las llaves y entró a la casa. Iba cerrando la casa, cuando...

 _—_ ¡Gah! _—_ exclama un Yuri, bastante asustado después de escuchar un sonido sin saber de dónde provenía, recordándose a sí mismo que la madera encoge durante la noche.

Respiró hondo y se extrañó al encontrar una nota de papel en la mesa del enorme comedor:

 _«Te dejé un camino para llegar a los dormitorios, es un poco confuso aquí y parece un laberinto, pero por lo menos ya no estaré tan solitaria:D»_

Yuri sintió un poco de paranoia, pero se dijo a sí mismo que estaba siendo sumamente infantil y debería calmarse, quizá alguien muy ingenuo pensó que recibiría algún agradecimiento.

Siguió caminando hasta ver otra nota en una escalera. Subió pensando que tendría que caminar otro pasillo para otra escalera, pero aparentemente tenía que subir. Fue entonces al entrar al tercer piso que encontró una nota que decía:

 _«Cruza todo el pasillo hasta encontrar una maceta color esmeralda, y luego da vuelta a la izquierda y encontrarás otra escalera;)»_

Yuri se dio cuenta que el primer pasillo que debía cruzar tenía seis balcones. El brillo lunar se filtraba por las cortinas; decidió irlas abriendo conforme caminaba, para crear más luz. No es porque tuviera miedo, claro que no. Encontró una maceta verde esmeralda y dio vuelta a la izquierda, abriendo un pasillo lúgubre y oscuro. Yuri quiso encender la linterna de su teléfono, pero éste había agotado toda su batería. Siguió caminando a tientas hasta encontrar un barandal. Casi se resbala por pisar una hoja de papel, que no pudo leer debido a la oscuridad. En el punto más alto de la escalera encuentra una trampilla que jala y por la que automáticamente sale una oleada de luz amarillenta y calor. Olía a leña quemándose, chocolate caliente y malvaviscos derretidos, galletas y algunas otras cosas.

Vio un distribuidor de habitaciones, al centro una alfombra redonda, muchos cojines enormes repartidos por el suelo y tres sillones, un sofá y una mesa de noche con una lámpara. Y ahí, en el centro de la alfombra y frente a la chimenea había una figura envuelta en un cobertor de fieltro.

Yuri al principio sintió pánico, ¿y si en realidad éste individuo resultaba ser un asesino serial que hizo un complot con el casero para obtener víctimas?

Pero en su lugar volteó a verle una chica, con unos vistos lentes redondos y gruesos, bigotes de espuma de chocolate y cabello corto rizado, además unos ojos grandes y almendrados que lo miraban con curiosidad.

La chica se levantó y extendió su mano para saludar a Yuri.

 _—_ Me llamo Catalina, es un gusto _—_ dijo en un ruso bastante mal dicho, con al menos tres palabras mal pronunciadas y una confusión de tiempos enorme.

Sacó su teléfono y comenzó a abrir lo que parecía _google traductor,_ pero él hizo un ademán, restándole importancia y dejando a la pobre Catalina perpleja.

 _—_ También hablo inglés _—_ dijo Yuri precisamente, en perfecto inglés.

Yuri pasó de la mano que le ofrecían. Había notado que su acento era extranjero.

 _—_ Lo lamento _—_ dijo ella intentando ser amable, en un intento que su latente introversión no le jugara una mala pasada.

Yuri pasó de la chica, no le importaba y no venía a hablar con nadie. Yakov había mencionado una mierda de filósofos yéndose durante al menos seis meses en un viaje de introspección, y eso es lo que hacía. Irse a un lugar lejano pero bello para estar solo, la chica podría ser ignorada fácilmente.

Entró a su habitación y suspiró de manera honda. Puso su teléfono a cargar, se puso su pijama y se fue a dormir instantáneamente, estaba cansado.

Y no sólo físicamente. Simplemente estaba cansado. Cansado de las dos caras de la misma moneda, de las decepciones que se había llevado.

Estaba cansado de ser él.


End file.
